Pedazos
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: Las cosas son difíciles luego de un rechazo, Draco lo sabe, pero sus padres siempre estarían ahí. Con ellos todo se podría superar. Harry x Draco no correspondido. One-Shot.


**Pedazos.**

 **Resumen:** Las cosas son difíciles luego de un rechazo, Draco lo sabe, pero sus padres siempre estarían ahí. Con ellos todo se podría superar. Harry x Draco no correspondido. One-Shot.

 **Advertencia:** Lucius ya no está en la cárcel, la familia Malfoy se acostumbró a la vida "muggle" en la cual se ocultó luego de la guerra para evitar que fueran atacados. Como pasó mucho tiempo, Harry y Draco tuvieron cierta "Amistad" (Ya no se llevaban como en el colegio :P) No correspondido... Tal vez algo OOC

.

Un suspiro salió de mis labios, yo sabía que esto sería así… entonces ¿Por qué dolía tanto? Cerré mis ojos apoyándome contra la ventana en el avión. Una lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla mientras mantengo mis ojos cerrados. Siento una tibia mano secándomela. Me doy vuelta y miro a mi madre a los ojos

-todo estará bien…- me asegura y yo le sonrió abrazándola. No quiero hablar, ella lo sabe. Papá volverá más tarde, en otro vuelo por que debe quedarse un poco más en Londres. Mamá y yo tomamos este vuelo porque ella sabe que no soportaría una hora más en este lugar

-solo quiero tiempo…- susurre mientras sentía como me acariciaba el cabello, con dulzura y de una forma muy maternal. Y al sentir su cariño, me doy la libertad de volver a cerrar los ojos.

Cuando llegamos a casa entro rápido y subo directo a mi habitación. Me recuesto y cierro los ojos tratando de retener las lágrimas. Mamá debe estar contándole lo sucedido a papá por teléfono, seguro llegara en unas horas. Siento mi cuerpo arder y me siento tonto por haber pensado alguna vez que esto no iba a terminar así.

Yo lo sabía desde el comienzo, desde que Harry lo dijo claro "soy hetero", no iba a fijarse en alguien como yo. No importaba lo bello y hermoso que puedo llegar a ser, él maldito niño que vivió solo tendría ojos para esas mujeres.

Mis lágrimas amenazan en salir, pero aun así las retengo. No, no voy a llorar por él, esto lo sabía desde el principio, así que estaba preparado… solo que es dura mi realidad. Aunque agradezco que haya sido sincero, yo soy una de las pocas personas que prefieren la dolorosa realidad que a vivir una dulce mentira.

Escucho la voz de mi madre llamándome. Respiro y me vuelvo a parar, no voy a negarme a cenar con ella, después de todo mamá ha sido la única que me puso una mano en el hombro. Mamá y papá siempre serían mis más fieles amigos, mi familia, en ellos podía confiar ciegamente, aunque a veces sus decisiones no eran las mejores, siempre habían tratado de protegernos… no iba a encerrarme de ellos por esto, tal vez del mundo, pero no de ellos.

La cena transcurre en silencio. Se escuchan los cubiertos al chocar contra el plato

–Papá llega en una hora- me comenta mamá cuando estamos comiendo el postre. Sonrío y asiento, me agrada la idea de que llegue pronto

-estaba pensando…- susurra ella, levante la mirada para mirarlo con curiosidad. Ella suspiro hondamente y volvió a mirarme –irnos a Francia unas dos semanas, a las tierras que tenemos ahí… claro, si quieres- agrego. Sonreí con cariño, realmente me sentía mejor mientras más alejado este de él

-me encantaría ¿Cuándo viajamos?- sonrió inocentemente

-mañana a la noche- susurra tomando mi mano. Asiento mientras la dejo acariciar mi diestra. Cerré los ojos apoyándome en el respaldo

-yo ya lo sabía… ¿Por qué duele tanto entonces?- dije melancólicamente. Mi madre suspiro y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-porque lo quieres, y alguna parte de ti deseaba que esto fuera diferente, deseaba que él si aceptara y tenía alguna esperanza que el sintiera lo mismo- me explico mientras yo ocultaba mi rostro en su pecho. Me abrazó de manera protectora mientras acariciaba mi cabello. No iba a llorar, pero se sentía tan bien estar entre sus brazos, se sentía seguro, amado y protegido

-fui un estúpido al pensar que las cosas serían distintas- susurre sin poder evitarlo mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, los ojos me picaban, pero no derramaría una sola lagrima.

-No, no lo fuiste- me contradijo –si él es tu amor verdadero será correspondido tarde o temprano, en cambio sí solo es algo pasajero encontraras a alguien que si pueda darte lo que él no. Si no es amor verdadero encontraras a otra persona a la cual amar y lo olvidaras, lo que pasa ahora lo tomarías como una anécdota. No existe el amor verdadero no correspondido, lo que no se corresponde es porque hay otra persona. Si ustedes están destinados a terminar juntos él terminara desarrollando sentimientos por ti, si no tu seguirás tu camino- dijo de manera maternal mientras besaba mi cabello. Sonreí levemente acurrucándome más contra ella.

-te quiero tanto mamá-

-yo también mi hermoso niño- susurro amorosamente.

Pasaron unas horas. Ahora estaba en mi cama tratando de dormir, mis padres estaban en su habitación. Cerré los ojos, me di vuelta, volví a moverme. Estaba incomodo, me sentía inseguro. Había prometido que todo volvería a la normalidad, yo sabía que era casi imposible, pero aun así lo prometí para poder escapar de su mirada verde. En ella adivinada culpa y también lastima. Odio que la gente me mire así, así que le dije que si a todo y salí huyendo. Me sentía tan cobarde.

Salí de mi cama y camine hacia la puerta, me sentía algo inseguro. Me sentía sin refugio y solo había un lugar a donde ir para tratar de dormir y olvidar el dolor. Abrí la puerta y me asomo un poco

-¿puedo dormir con ustedes?- susurro con voz ahogada. Ellos se miran y asienten sonriéndome. Me acuesto entre ellos acurrucándome contra mamá, como que si fuera otra vez un niño pequeño. Ella sonríe ante eso y me abraza amorosamente. Luego siento a papá que nos abraza a ambos. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y cierro los ojos sintiéndome un poco más seguro y siento que el dolor va desapareciendo.

-buenas noches- susurran ambos y yo sonrió.

Ellos siempre serían mi refugio y siempre correría hacia sus brazos. Iba a escapar de todo el mundo, pero no de ellos. Ellos no se merecían que yo cambiara con ellos por un rechazo, por eso seguiría siendo igual. No quería volver a pisar Londres, el lugar donde estaba Él, no aun. Suspire tomando una decisión, iba a ser dura pero efectiva.

Necesitaba tiempo e iba a alejarme de todos ellos, no importaba cuanto importaba cuan grandes habían sido en mi vida, ahora necesitaba tiempo para olvidar.

Y si me alejaba de ellos no iba a pasar nada, mientras tuviera a mis padres a mi lado todo estaría bien. No necesito a nadie más.

Solo necesitaba tiempo, pero no sabía cuánto y suponía que sería indefinido. Realmente me hubiera gustado despedirme bien de Pansy, Teo y Blaise, pero no podía.

Mañana nos iríamos un tiempo a Francia y luego yo buscaría escusas para no contestar los mensajes de la gente de Londres que había dejado atrás. Ellos tendrían que olvidarme como yo de ellos " _¿todo volverá a ser como antes?"_ recordé sus palabras. Sabía que había respondido que sí, cuando volviera.

Ahora entre los brazos de mis padres no tenía por qué engañarme " _no, nada volverá a ser como antes"_ pensé con pesar. Había prometido que cuando volviera y entonces la única solución sería nunca volver.

Los extrañaría, pero Draco Malfoy jamás rompe una promesa _"lo siento tanto, adiós"_ me despedí mentalmente.

Sonreí sintiendo ambas presencias de mis padres, con ellos el dolor sería más fácil de sobrellevar.

 _._

 _Última publicación de Draco Malfoy:_

 **Él puede ser tu primera ilusión,**

 **Él puede ser tu primer amor,**

 **Él puede ser el primero en tener tu corazón,**

 **Pero también será el primero en destrozarlo.**

 **Tus padres serán los primeros en recolectar los pedazos...**

 **No lo olvides nunca.**

 _A 68 perdonas les gusta esto._

 **.**

 **FIN**

 _._

 **Bueno... no lo sé, se me ocurrió de la nada. Lamento si fue un poco Ooc, sé que no son una familia que muestre su cariño tan fácil, pero creo que con todo lo que pasaron todos se habrán ablandado un poquito T.T**

 **¿Comentarios?**


End file.
